The present invention relates to an exhaust pipe apparatus for a vehicle, such as a buggy car or the like which runs not only on an ordinary road but also through a ford like a swamp, a marsh, a lake, a river and so forth. More specifically, the invention pertains to an exhaust pipe apparatus for a vehicle of the type described above in which an exhaust pipe for an engine is disposed below an occupant's seat.
A buggy car is generally arranged such that its engine exhaust pipe is installed at a higher position than that in an ordinary vehicle in order to prevent water from entering the exhaust pipe when the buggy car is running through a ford. It is, however, not possible to unlimitedly increase the height of the installation position of the exhaust pipe owing to its positional relation to the occupant's seat.